


Apple Slices and Chocolate Silk

by SevenRuby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: Jared is bored.  Kadin is hungry.  Snacking takes on a whole new meaning!





	Apple Slices and Chocolate Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that ran through my head one day at work. These are fictional depictions of real people. The characters in this story are made up and no harm is intended. But, boy do I wish it had actually happened!

Jared and Jensen were waiting to meet with Robert Singer and hanging around his admin’s desk until he was free. Robert’s admin, Kadin, was taking a short snack break at her desk, pulling sliced apples out of the office refrigerator and grabbing a small container of Jif Chocolate Silk .

Jared’s attention is immediately drawn to her desk, because-food!

He watches as she carefully selects an apple slice and delicately dips and scoops up some Chocolate Silk. She licks her lush lips in anticipation of the flavor combo and carefully takes in half of the slice, biting down daintily and chewing before dipping the remaining half back in the chocolate flavored peanut butter.

By this time, Jared has moved to the desk as if pulled by a magnet, and is half sitting on the corner so he can face her while she snacks.

“Whacha got?” he asks hopefully, eying her bounty.

Kadin looks up at him and then back to the rest of the apple slice she’s holding, covered in a generous dollop of the Chocolate Silk. Making a decision, Kadin looks at Jared and asks, “Would you like to try a bite?”

She raises her right arm a little, the remains of the apple slice positioned between thumb, index and middle fingers, leaving just enough room for Jared to take the chocolatey treasure from her grasp without getting it all over him, while gesturing with her left hand to the desk, giving him the choice of a whole slice or what she is holding.

Jared being Jared, he has another idea entirely. He gently grabs her raised wrist and pulls her hand to his mouth, drawing the apple carefully into his mouth while closing his lips around the tips of her fingers.

Kadin breaths in suddenly, giving a surprised gasp and hears a snort from Jensen. He is sitting in one of the visitor’s chairs facing her desk and she can just see him at the edge of her vision and knows he’s rolled his eyes. Despite knowing he is watching everything Jared is doing, nothing can keep her attention from the fact that her fingers are still in Jared’s mouth and his tongue is licking at them to find every stray bit of chocolate silk and apple juice he can find. She can feel the velvety warmth of his tongue as he encircles each fingertip, the tip of his tongue slipping between her index and middle fingers seeking the elusive ambrosia, sucking on her thumb and then giving it a gentle nip.

Finally, he is done teasing and releases her wrist, a huge grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he chews and swallows.

Kadin slowly sits back in her seat, arm still raised, fingers still formed as if holding something, eyes on Jared with a stunned look on her face. Her body is on fire, nipples pebbled, her core molten and only through iron control does she keep from squirming in her chair. She is desperate not to let him know how close she is to combusting.

Jared looks at her and takes in every aspect, noticing the flushed cheeks, the increased breathing, the glazed eyes, and his grin gets even bigger. He obviously got a kick out of sharing her snack.

“I really enjoyed that!” he says, innuendo heavy in his voice. “Got anymore?”


End file.
